Powerless
by 101spacemonkey
Summary: Arthur and Gaius warn Merlin of a visiting Lord. Will Merlin be the latest victim?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Merlin...

**A/N:** This is my first Merlin fic, its just an idea I had, but its only half thought through at the minute. please review!

Merlin quickly ran into Gaius's chambers.

'Merlin, wait!' shouted the old man.

Merlin stalled for a minute, fidgeting his hands tumbling over each other.

Gaius knew something was off, 'Turn round Merlin' he commanded.

'Please! Gaius I'm tired...' replied Merlin as he began to move towards his room.

'Merlin!' boomed Gaius.

Merlin flinched.

Gaius saw the flinch, taking a deep breath he said, 'I'm sorry Merlin, please just turn round'

'I...' Merlin began as he turned around.

Gaius looked at the hunched form in front of him, 'look at me Merlin'

Merlin hesitated, but then raised his head.

Gaius gasped and Merlin flinched at his reaction.

'I-I'm sorry' stuttered Merlin as he ran for his room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Merlin buried his face into his pillow, how could he have let this happen? So much for all his powers if he couldn't use them. He felt a small sob wrack his body and then a hand was placed on his shoulder. He jerked away but calmed when he saw Gaius.

'I brought some ointment with me, let me help you'

Merlin simply nodded, words seemingly failing him as another sob gripped him.

'Merlin, what happened?'

'N-nothing...'

'Merlin, this isn't nothing... where are you hurt?'

Merlin blushed bright red and glanced down.

'Merlin it's okay, whatever you say I will have heard before and...'

'No, I-I let it happen, it's nothing really, and I'm sorry, you can go. I can deal with this'

'Merlin, I won't leave you alone, let me help you...' It was breaking Gaius's heat to see Merlin like this, he had a nagging feeling as to what had happened, Lord Daniels was in Camelot and he had a reputation.

Gaius had warned Merlin of Lord Daniels, and he knew that Arthur had told Merlin to stay away from him but he also knew that Lord Daniels was persistent and many a servant avoided him but they all met the same fate if Lord Daniels took a liking to them.

'Merlin, does Lord Daniels have anything to do with this?'

Merlin flinched at that name, 'I'm sorry... I know you told me to avoid him and I did, but he...'

'Merlin its okay, really it is. I know you did you best to avoid him, but Lord Daniels is persistent; many people have tried to avoid him. Many a master has told their servant to avoid him, and it has never stopped Lord Daniels, as he only attacks servants there is nothing that can be done, it is a servant's word against a Lords. Some Masters have challenged him over his actions, but he is skilled with the sword.'

He embraced Merlin in his arms, who was sobbing openly now. He knew is words may not have brought comfort but it was the truth, he needed Merlin to realise it wasn't his fault.

**A/N:** Please review, as reviews are love! let me know what you want to see!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Merlin.

**A/N:** A quick update! I guess hacking up a lung is useful for writing... :(

Gaius watched over the now sleeping Merlin, he had slipped him a sleeping draught and he was now blissfully unaware in a dreamless sleep. Leaving the door to Merlin's room open he returned to the main area of his chambers and sat down.

Placing his head in his hands he realised a long sigh, he had promised Merlin's mother he would keep Merlin safe and now look what had happened. He had been so used to magic leading to injury with Merlin that he had somewhat overlooked the real possibility that mere mortals could also pose a threat. The threat of Uther was always there, but this... this abomination that had happened wasn't.

He knew he should probably approach Arthur about this, Merlin was his servant after all; however he felt Merlin would prefer privacy at the minute, and should be allowed to deal with this as he saw fit. He just hoped he didn't regret that decision.

Gaius shuffled over to his bed and lay down; it would be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning when Gaius awoke Merlin was nowhere to be seen. Cursing silently Gaius rushed from his chambers to the Kitchens where Merlin was probably getting Arthurs breakfast. Merlin was nowhere to be seen, but a quick investigation revealed that he had been there just minutes before.

Gaius ran in the direction he knew Merlin took to get to Arthurs chambers and was running along the corridor when he heard voices.

XXXXXXXXXX

Merlin silently crept into Arthur's room, placing the breakfast down on a side table; he quickly turned to leave when a sleep weary voice startled him.

'Merlin?'

Not turning round he replied, 'Yes, Sire?'

'Merlin, when I address you, you turn round and face me as is fitting to my title'

'Yes, Sire.' Said Merlin, turning round, his eyes glued to the floor as memories of Lord Daniels saying something similar assailed him.

'Is that all you can say today? Look at me!' Arthur commanded, he hadn't meant it to come out so harsh sounding but his worry as Merlin's demure state was taking precedence.

Merlin looked up at this, knowing that Arthur would probably react just like Gaius.

'Heavens what happened to you?'

'N-nothing Sire, I was just clumsy and got in someone's way...'

'Would this someone be called Lord Daniels?'

Merlin said nothing but kept his gaze fixed on the floor.

Frustration taking over, Arthur commanded, 'Tell me who?'

Merlin flinched at this and Arthur felt a pang of guilt.

'I'm sorry Merlin, but I'm concerned'

'There's no need to be concerned, I am nothing but a servant'

Arthur was about to respond when there was a knock at his door and Gaius appeared.

'Merlin, there you are! Did I say you were fit enough to do your duties?'

Merlin kept quiet.

'Well, come along now, Sire...' he said as he bowed to Arthur.

'Now Gaius, wait a minute...'

Gaius nodded at this and sent Merlin on his way.

'It was Lord Daniels wasn't it?' asked Arthur.

'It appears so, Sire'

'Did he... Did Lord Daniels..?'

'I fear so, but I have not been able to examine Merlin fully'

'I deal with this'

'Sire, don't do anything rash, I know Merlin would hate to see you hurt over him'

**A/N:** Please review, as reviews are love!


End file.
